1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices include at least a wiring for electrically connecting conductive structures such as a transistor and/or a capacitor. The wirings are usually connected to the conductive structures through a contact structure penetrating an insulation interlayer.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices increase, the thickness of the insulation interlayer and the contact area of the contact structure decrease. Particularly, the reduction of the contact area with the contact structure usually increases electric resistance at a boundary surface between the conductive structures and the contact structure. Thus, the conductive structures may electrically short in the semiconductor device.
For example, when the contact area between a bit line contact and a drain region of a transistor is reduced in a DRAM device, the contact resistance between the bit line contact and the drain region is decreased, which may cause operation failures of the DRAM device. In addition, when a gap distance between neighboring string selection lines is reduced in a flash memory device, the contact area between an active region and a contact structure of a bit line is decreased, which may cause operation failures of the selection transistors.